Soul Eater: The Next Generation
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: My attempt at a Soul Eater Story Rated T for now but may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Tempest Heron

Female

16

5'11"

Long Silver Hair

Storm Grey Eyes

186 lbs.

Shadow Weapon

Dual Bladed Scythe, Battle Axe, Sword

Talon Storm

Male

16

6'2"

Medium Jet Black with Yellow Streak

Cobalt Blue Eyes

213 lbs.

Meister

GoldStar Nakatsukasa (Nah-cat-ah-sue-cause-ah)

Male

15

5'9"

Spiky Blue Hair

Gold Eyes

203 lbs.

Meister & Weapon

Chain Scythes

Inara Albarn Evans (In-are-ah)

Female

15

5'9"

Long Ash Grey Hair

Cherry Red Eyes

189 lbs.

Weapon & Meister

Pickax

+Tempest's POV+

"Wow! Our first day at DWMA and we're put in the E.A.T. class!." I exclaim as I sit down next to Talon, my moody Meister. "Whatever, who teaches this class anyways?" He asks, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Maka Albarn Evans." I say before the Scythe Meister walks into the classroom. "Good morning class." She says, leaning against the desk. "Hi." Everyone says back. She nods before starting to rake her eyes across the students, stopping at me and Talon. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce two new students." She announces and I quickly walk down the steps from our fourth row seats while Talon just does a handstand and then jumps down over everyone, landing right beside me. "Hello, I'm Tempest Heron, 16, and a multiform weapon." I state eagerly, earning some quiet chatter. "I'm Talon Storm, 16, and Tempest's Meister." Talon says and Maka's eyebrows move up a bit before she asks, "What kind of weapons are you?" Talon grins before he says, "Gear Blade." I take on the form of the sword. It's 4'6" and looks like a giant key with a gear around the hilt, gear tines on one side of the blade, razor sharp on the other, and a red-grey color scheme. "Whoa!" Several kids gasp before Talon and I both smirk and shout, "Soul Resonance!" The gear tines start to rotate at high speeds, turning into an effective one-sided chainsaw. "Now, Skull Splitter." Talon says and I turn into an ax with a two handed handle that ends in two ax heads with a 7" spike in between them at the top and the same colors. "Soul Resonance!" we shout again and the ax heads start to spin, making it look like a lethal top. "Anything else?" Maka asks. "Dual Reaper." Talon says. I transform into a 5' long staff with two, 3' long scythe heads, one 6" below the other one. "Nice, very nice." Maka says approvingly. "Keep watching." Talon instructs, followed by both of use with, "Soul Resonance!" As I'm engulfed in a grey and black aura, the handle becomes a 10' long chain with spikes every 6". "Your Soul Wavelengths are in perfect sync, amazing." Maka exclaims approvingly before I turn back into a human. "Well, we've known each other since we were 6." I explain with a grin. "Maka." A voice says and we turn to see, "Hello Lord Kidd, can I help you with something?" Maka asks and Lord Kidd says, "Yes, I need to talk to you, Soul, Crona, and your two new students, immediately." "Okay, we'll be right there." She says and Lord Kidd ends the conversation. "Okay everyone, the three of us have to leave, so until I return it's free period, but stay in the room. We don't need another toilet exploding." The last part she directs to a boy about our age with wild blue hair and a star on his face over his left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

+Talon's POV+

"Mrs. Maka, did we do something?" I ask, a bit nervous about meeting Lord Kidd. "So far as I know, you two haven't done anything wrong." She answers honestly before we turn the corner to see Soul and Crona. Soul, or Death Scythe, Is in his usual of a black and grey pinstripe suit with a white under shirt and a red tie. Crona is in her usual as well, which is a long, form-fitting black dress. Miss Maka is wearing a red hair ribbon, what looks like a black prom dress with grey swirls, and a pair of black boots. "Well, let's go see what Kidd wants." Soul sighs as we walk through the hall with the overhanging guillotines. "Why did you need all of us?" Crona asks Lord Kidd when we get to the Death Room. "Because Crona, you, Soul, and Maka have all experienced the effects of the Black Blood, correct?" "Ye.. yeah." Maka says, a bit startled. "But what does that have anything to do with this meeting?" Soul asks.

"Because Soul, these two new students both have it." Lord Kidd claims and spins around to face the five of us. "What!?" Crona and Maka exclaim in unison. "Not possible!" Soul shouts as he whips around to look right at me and Tempest. "It's true, my mom was, was a witch. She picked up on Black Blood research where the witch Medusa ended. I was born with it" I say, nervously holding one arm with the other. "And you?" Lord Kidd asks. "We have matching blood types, when we were both 14, I got in an accident and needed a blood called Talon because he was the only one in a 20 mile radius that also had AB negative." Tempest explains nervously. The four adults look between Tempest and I with looks of shock on their faces. "This, is disturbing news." Crona states. "Oh no, their gunna kick us out." I say quietly to Tempest, whose shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry you two." Lord Kidd says with a smile. "You're still here to stay. Aside from Crona, you are the only ones with the Black Blood. This stays between the 6 of us." He adds before dismissing us. "You two have Black Blood, how do you not succumb to the Madness?" Crona asks when we get out of the Death Room. "Yeah, that's what I wanna know." Maka adds. I look at the three and, with a determined look, say, "Because it already has consumed us." "But we control it." Tempest adds. "How?" Soul asks, slightly caught off guard. "If you willingly give into it, it looses it's power over your mind, but not the power it gives you." I explain, then my stomach grumbles, making Tempest face-palm. "Well, it is lunch time." Maka states before we all walk to the lunchroom.

* * *

Sorry if this one is shorter than the last one folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**+Tempest's POV+**

"Uh, where should we sit?" I ask after we get our trays. "Hey! Tempest, Talon!" A boy shouts and we turn to see the boy with the star on his face. "Hey, um, we never did get your name earlier." Talon claims as we sit down. "It's alright, I'm GoldStar Nakatsukasa. Son of Black Star and Tsubaki

Nakatsukasa ." He says as a girl also about our age sits down. She has long ash grey hair, cherry red eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a pair of black gloves, a black and grey pleated skirt, boots, a black shirt, and a red and black trench coat. "Hi, I'm Inara Albarn Evans." She says, extending a hand that both Talon and myself shake. "Wait, your Mrs. Maka and Death Scythe Soul's daughter?" Talon asks and she nods. We then talk while we eat until we finish and dump our trays. "So, schools out, now what?" I ask as the four of us walkout of the DWMA. "Training?" Inara suggests. "I'm game." I say. "Yeah, let's go." Tempest agrees. "Well, come on, then." GoldStar states and leads us to a clearing. "A fair warning, we're a bit different than most pairs." Inara claims and turns into a massive pickax "Nice, Tempest Dual Reaper." Talon says You two ready?" GoldStar asks and Talon nods. "Here we go!" I shout.

* * *

Looks like youse fans get two chapters today, ya' hear?


	4. Chapter 4

+3rd Person POV+

"Let's do this Inara." GoldStar says, tightening his grip on his weapon's handle. "Right GoldStar." Inara says back before her Meister jumps up. "Hm, Soul Resonance!" Tempest and Talon shout and Tempest's handle transforms, right in time for Talon to block GoldStar's attack. "Nice block." GoldStar claims when he jumps back. "Thanks, now what did you mean you were a bit different than others?" Talon asks curiously. "This is what we meant." Inara says before she returns to a human and GoldStar becomes a Chain Scythe. "Nice, very nice." Tempest complements when they do this. "There's not many like us." Inara claims with a smirk, before flinging one of the Scythes at Talon, who dodges the weapon that sticks in a tree behind him.

"Thanks for the walkway." Talon explains and starts running on the chain. Inara just chuckles and jerks the chain out of the tree. Talon, who was expecting this, wraps Tempest around the chain and uses Inara's pull to toss him right at her. "Aw shit." Inara groans a second before Talon drives his shoulder into her and, thanks to her own force, is launched at a tree, which she slams into."That was a good fight." Inara says while Talon pulls her up. "Thanks, you two caught us off guard with both of you being each others weapon and Meister." Talon claims as GoldStar walks over with a big grin on his face. "What?" Inara asks. "Talon, how about me and you fight, no weapons?" GoldStar asks hopefully. A glint appears in Talon's eyes before he says, "Oh you're on." Tempest and Inara sit down on a tree trunk as the two boys return to the circle. "Ready?!" GoldStar asks in a shout. In reply, Talon just assumes a stance and does the "come on" gesture. "Hm, Shadow Star!" GoldStar shouts and vanishes from sight. "You really think you can beat me with that?" Talon asks before raising his arms up and blocking GoldStar's kick. "Huh?" GoldStar says and Talon just grins before saying, "Eagle's Talon!" "Oomph!" GoldStar shouts when Talon's Wave Length slams into him. "Ouch." Inara hisses when he hits the ground. "Damn, Speed Star!" GoldStar Shouts.

"Nope." Talon says with a smirk before he spins in a series of quick spins."Fuck!" GoldStar grunts when hits a tree, snapping it and bringing it down. "What was that?" Inara asks when the two girls feel a force blow past them. "That was Talon's Soul Wave Length." Tempest claims with a grin. "No way." "Yep, if you can, use Soul Perception and tell me what you see." "Uh, okay." Inara says and activates her sixth sense. "Amazing!" She gasps because Talon's Soul is the size of both her parents, BlackStar, and Professor Stein's Souls combined. His Soul has the wings, tail feathers, beak, and, ironically enough, the talon's of an Eagle. "What are the black designs all over it?" "His mother's blood flows strong in his veins." Is all Tempest says and turns back to the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

** +Tempest's POV+**

-I wish I knew if you felt the same for me as I do you.- I think with a sigh as Talon helps GoldStar up. "BWAAAA HAHAHA!" GoldStar laughs like an idiot. "Is he always like this?" I quietly ask Inara, who replies with, "Yeah, but you'll get used to it, eventually." The two boys grasp forearms before we split up. "I got diner tonight." Talon says as he enters the kitchen to our 2 bedroom, 1 1/2 bath, living room, and kitchen apartment that our parents gave us the money to buy when we moved to Nevada from North Dakota. "It'll be about 15 minutes, I'm making my chicken tacos." Talon says from the kitchen and my mouth starts to water at his excellent cooking. Desperate to get my mind off food for a while, I go to my room and grab my acoustic guitar. "What you gunna sing?" He asks, his head coming around the corner to look at me. "Hm, Skyfall." I say and clear my throat.

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At Skyfall

Sad Skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

Here, Talon walks into the living/dining room with two plates of food and begins to sing the chorous. I just smile at him and he returns it before we go back to singing.

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall) F

ace it all together

At Skyfall

(Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall)

(Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles) .

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At Skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At Skyfall

"You have such a beautiful singing voice, ya' know that?" He asks before tearing into his tacos. "Yes, you inform me everytime I sing." I claim, grinning before I also rip into the delecious food. Soon, we finish eating and take seperate showers, then we both plop down on the couch and flip through the channels, me in my black and red pajama top and bottom, him in just a pair of boxers and pajama pants, showing off his well muscled chest and toned abs. "So, what do you think of school so far?" He asks, stopping on a movie channel showing Shaun of the Dead. "Well, so far it's really fun, I like GoldStar and Inara alot." I reply with a chuckle at the duo. "I know, I'm just glad we were'nt expelled for having Black Blood." He states with a sigh. "Well, tommorrow's a new day, so just keep on keepin' on and we'll be just fine." I encourage with a smile, that he returns.

* * *

...Cheese, nuff said.


	6. Chapter 6

+Talon's POV+

"Inara, GoldStar, Talon, and Tempest, would please go to the Death Room?" Mrs. Maka asks when the four of us enter the classroom. "Uh, sure." I say, followed by Inara with, "Okay mom, by." We then turn around and head for the Death Room. "You needed us, Lord Kidd?" Tempest asks when we get to the room. "Yes Tempest, the four of you are going to do an extracurricular assignment." Lord Kidd explains and I ask, "What is it?" "Even though the Kishin Asura was defeated by Maka 18 years ago, there are still reports of Clowns, creatures born from the madness he put off, still appear from time to time. I just received word that three of them have been sited in St. Petersburg, Russia. We're sending you there to locate and eliminate them. Gather your stuff for, at most, a month in Russia." "A month in Russia?" GoldStar says, flabbergasted. "Yahoo!" Me, Tempest, and Inara cheer before Lord Kidd dismisses us to go home and pack.

"You bringing your guitar?" I ask when we finish packing. "Should you even have to ask?" She says with it's case on her back and a decently sized rolling suitcase beside her. "Well, lets go meet GoldStar and Inara." I say and, after I lock the door, we walk to the front of DWMA. "You guys ready?" Inara asks, a suitcase the size of Tempest's to her side and an instrument on a string around her neck. "No way! Is that an Ocarina!?" Tempest blurts out and Inara nods with a grin. "And I've got Base Guitar." GoldStar adds, pointing to a case on his back. "Well Tempest brought her guitar and I brought this." I explain while pulling a keyboard out of it's case. "Can you play any other instruments?" A voice asks and I turn to see, "Death Scythe Soul." I gasp and he nods. "Uh, yeah Talon can play drums, and both of us can both play a full-sized piano." Tempest says hurriedly.

Soul nods again before saying, "Good, music is an excellent way to relieve stress, as well as increase your Resonance. Just ask Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, or even Kidd, what it was like when we fought Mosquito." "Huh?" I ask, my face a question mark. "My Scythe has piano keys on it for a reason. I come from a long line of musicians. I'm a pianist like you two, when we were fighting Mosquito, I used a piano to drastically increase our Soul Resonance, allowing us to use moves we never used before, Like Maka using the Genie Hunter for the first time." He explains as we walk to the schools jet. "Good luck." He says as we get on. "Bye daddy!" Inara shouts before the door shuts.

* * *

Talon: Russia! WOOT WOOT!

Tempest: BO-YA!

Inara: Snow ball fights galore!

GoldStar: We're going there for a reason, guys.

Me: Right. +Sighs+ I wish I was going.

Tempest and Inara: AWWWW! +Gives me death hug+

Me: +Nose-bleed+ Oh, uh, good, uhhhh, luck. +Drools+

Talon and GoldStar: +Dual Face-Palms+


	7. Chapter 7

+Tempest's POV+

"The flight will take about 14 hours, so get comfy. DWMA's already got a hotel for us, so all we have to do is get there, find the Clowns, kill them, the weapons to eat their Souls, report to Lord Kidd, and return." Inara explains as the jet takes off. "A CD player, sweet." I say, then ask, "Anyone wanna hear a CD we made?" Both Inara and GoldStar nod before I put the CD in and press "Play". "How many songs are on it?" GoldStar asks. "Quite a few of them, all instrumental, and we rotate between playing about 16 different instruments." Talon claims as the first song starts.

"We also have one with different beats and me singing." I add. We then sit in silence as the CD plays until the last song ends, almost and hour later. "That was, well, amazing." Inara says, impressed, before I take out this CD and put in the other one. Another almost hour later and the second one ends as well. "If you two ever tried to sign on with a a record label, you guys could become famous." GoldStar claims when I remove the second one and put it back in the case. "Maybe, but I really don't need money." I say, glancing at Talon and earning a cocked eyebrow from Inara, as well as a smile. "Hey, your mom is a Shadow Weapon right?" Talon asks after a while. "Yeah, why?" GoldStar asks back. "Well, are you only one weapon, or are you more?" "So far, I'm only one but I might become more over time." "Hmm, weird." Talon states thoughtfully. "So, how long have you two known each other?" Inara asks and I say, "Since we were six, we came to Death City from Wyndmere, North Dakota just over this weekend." I answer. "So, can you sing?" GoldStar asks Talon. "Yeah, but nowhere near as good as Tempest." He replies honestly. "And don't you forget it, either." I brag with a victorious grin.

"Alright, just remember who cooks most of the time at home." He says back smugly. "Seriously, you can cook?" Inara asks in surprise. "Yep, pretty damn good, if I say so myself." Talon answer with a smile. "What can you cook?" "Spanish, Asian, German, Italian, Greek, Roman, Scottish, and Russian." "When we get to our hotel, would ya' mind cooking one of each of those first 8 days we're there?" "Not a problem, though it might be a bit difficult to find the ingredients." He then pulls his giant cookbook out of his bag and starts flipping through it.

* * *

For what the instrumental songs sound like (In my head) Go to the links in order. **I do not own the beats, those that put them up on You Tube own them.**

1: watch?v=90wgca8uTHQ

2: watch?v=7_h30eM3LbM

3: watch?v=VS5W81L5Ssc

4: watch?v=UAurWkWOxQE

5: watch?v=JISduKoM2zc

6: watch?v=l7YBntGigfk

Sound Familiar?

7: watch?v=W2PTiDECO_U

8: watch?v=sKg85LEhQIs

9: watch?v=XMiYyybejGE

10: watch?v=G_j_Fa-clyM

11: watch?v=o4fguzXRuOk

12: watch?v=X7Eso1JcXp0

13: watch?v=qt9Xr0Uhsj0

14: watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM

15: watch?v=WGpgHbKQmaI

16: watch?v=TzrYvXT1o8s

17: watch?v=DVen9Nsw4cE

18: watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk

watch?v=Wgo0feDnhjE&feature=bf_next&list=PLAD99C2A440E8BEC5

**Again, I do not own any of these beats.**


	8. Chapter 8

+Talon's POV+

"We only got a couple hours till we land , so make sure all of your things are packed because this jet wont come back other than when we contact it." Inara instructs and we hurriedly pack our stray items. "We are approaching the airport, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." A male says over an intercom system. "This is it." I say excitedly as we get off the plane and out of the building. "Where's our ride?" Tempest asks and I turn to see a man in a suit holding a sign that reads "Talon Storm, Tempest Heron, Inara Albarn Evans, GoldStar Nakatsukasa". "There it is." I claim, pointing to the sign and walking over to the man.

"You are the DWMA students?" He asks in a rough voice with a thick accent. "Yes, we are." I say in Russian, surprising Inara, GoldStar, and the driver. "Oh, excellent! Please, get in." He says enthusiastically in Russian. "Huh?" GoldStar asks. "Get in." I translate before getting in the front passenger seat. "Everything has been paid for, all you will have to buy is things like souvenirs and if you choose to eat out." The driver says in Russian as we get out of the car. "Wha?" Inara asks. "All we have to pay for is souvenirs and if we eat out." I translate as we walk in the hotel. We are shown to our rooms by a bell hop and when we enter, there is 500 US dollars on both mine and Tempest's beds.

"Holy hell." Tempest exclaims and I say, "500 US dollars is worth 15406.75 Rubles, we have a lot of money here in Russia." "Hey guys, did you get money on your bed?" GoldStar asks, poking his head around the door frame. "Yeah, 15406.75 Rubles, you two?" I ask and he nods then gives the same number. "Yay! You're here!" A female shouts and Inara quickly enters the room, all three of the weapons partially transformed. "God damnit!" Inara shouts when a small purple cat wearing a black witch hat jumps in through the window. "Witch!" Tempest yells and completely transforms. "Wait." GoldStar says, blocking my attack with the scythes that replaced his hands. "Why?" I ask. "Because she's not a witch." Inara claims while picking the cat up and shutting the window. "Say what?" Tempest asks. "I'm not a witch." The cat says then transforms into a human. "I'm just a cat with an insane amount of magical powers." The cat woman finishes.

* * *

Soul: Blair, really?

Me: Yep, the first time you and Maka met her was hilarious!

Maka: Pervert. +Grumbles+

Me and Soul: Who? Him?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to put up two new chapters today :D Lucky you guys

* * *

+Tempest's POV+

"AIEEE!" Talon shouts and breaks out in a massive nosebleed before he falls backwards. "Wow, real manly." I say, sweat-dropping. "Don't worry, in fact, you should ask Maka what happened to Soul when we first meet." The woman instructs with a laugh. "Okay, and you are?" I ask. "Oh, I'm Blair." She says with a bow that makes her hat fall off. "Huh?" I state when I see a tail and cat ears. "What are you doing in Russia?" GoldStar asks while sitting down on Talon's bed. "Well, I overheard your mom and decided I'd come here to meet ya'." Blair explains. "What hit me?" Talon groans and slowly sits up. "Are you okay?" I ask as I help him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm good." He claims with his usual grin. "I'm sorry, you're not hurt, are you?" Blair asks and Talon turns to look at her. "How is it that that happened to me?" He asks. In truth, she's very attractive, but she looks like she's in her mid 30's with, well boobs the size of watermelons. "Well, should start the search today or wait until tomorrow?" Inara asks, sitting on my bed. "I say we start now, better get a jump on things." Talon states and we all agree. "Well, what about me?" Blair asks with a pout. "Hmm, see if you can find anything out from other magical creatures." I suggest, then add, "There's fish in it." Her eyes get real wide and she turns back into a cat before saluting and saying, "Will do, good luck." I just roll my eyes as the five of us leave the room and exit the building. "Now where do we go?" GoldStar asks. "Hmm, Clowns are made from the Madness Wave Length so I say we go to where madness is in abundance." Talon explains. "Like where?" Inara asks. "Well, all the old insane asylums, for starters." Talon says while turning around to face us.

* * *

Me: HAI ALL!

Talon: Kinda excited, aren't ya?

Me: ...You're right. NEUUU!

Kidd: You're an asymmetrical fool!

Me: ... My favorite number is, Talon, drum roll.

Talon: Gotcha!

Me: My favorite number is 7!

Kidd: NOOOOOOO! IT HAS TO BE 8!

Tempest: Why did you abuse the Caps Lock?


	10. Chapter 10

I lied, you're going to get three new chapters XD

* * *

**+Talon's POV+ **

"So are you guys ready?" I ask with a grin. "Let's do it!" GoldStar shouts, earning a few odd stares from other people. "Right, first stop is the one at 9 Arsenalnaya street." I say and start walking. "Why don't we take a cab?" Inara asks. "Don't ya' think it might be strange for a group of teens going to an old asylum?" I ask back and she shuts up. "Talon, don't ya' think it's a bit dangerous for us to be heading for a place of madness?" Tempest asks in a whisper. "We knew there would be situations like this as soon as we decided to go to DWMA. We gotta get over these hurdles, Temp." I whisper back as we pass an old cathedral. "Wait, something ain't right." GoldStar claims, stopping in front of it. "It's the Cathedral of St. Andrew the First." I claim, reading a plaque. "What do you mean?" Inara asks. "Wait, he's right. Something's off." Tempest claims with a nervous look. "Alright, lets check it out." I say and take point. "It's open." I state and quietly walk in, followed by the others. "Ah, hello children. Are perhaps lost?" A man asks when we all get inside. "Uh, yeah." I say cautiously. "His Wave Length is so distorted. I think he's one of the Clowns." Inara whispers and I nod then say. "We're looking for the circus cause we wanted to see the Clowns." "His Wave Length just went berserk, be careful." Inara warns quietly. "Clowns? I've never really liked them my self." He claims. I just grin and say, "You don't like Clowns? Then how can you deal with the other two that are here in this lovely city?" "DWMA!" He hisses and transforms into a Clown. He's at least 7' tall, colored much like a big top, a jester hat, and his left arm is a giant spike. "Die!" He shouts and jumps at us. "Tempest, Gear Blade!" I yell and she solidifies in my out stretched hand. "Let's do this, Inara." GoldStar says from behind me. "Soul Resonance!" All four of us shout at the same time. "Tempest, time for that musical boost." I suggest. "Right." She says back before a guitar starts playing. "What's that?" Inara asks when the sound reaches them. "That's the power coming from Tempest." I say back before GoldStar leaps at the Clown. Inara's Soul Resonance form is two massive Trench Knives, easily as long as the Clown's spike. "Let's get in there!" Tempest shouts, pulling me out of my stupor. I hold the hilt in both hands, blade pointing down, and charge at the Clown. "This is fun!" The Clown cheers as GoldStar comes at him from below and I attack him from above. "Wha, he's mad!" Inara shouts. "Ya' think? He's born of the Madness!" Tempest shouts before a piano replaces the guitar. "Oh, there's something odd about you two." The Clown claims, looking directly at me and Tempest.

**+Tempest's POV+**

"Well Tempest, it seems he's on to you." The thing sitting beside me states. "Grrr, shut up, you imp." I say as I play the piano, trying to increase our resonance rate. "But you know it's true, don't you?" "Your point? Yeah I know it's true, but it doesn't mean I should give it any attention." "Well, you don't have to unless you want to." -God I hate that thing.- I think with disgust. "Here we go!" I shout and start playing just a little faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**+Third Person POV+**

"Ah, that's whats different." The Clown claims after blocking Talon's swing with his spike. "What does he keep talking about?" Inara asks. "What, you haven't told them? Oh goody!" The Clown jeers. "You see, your two friends here have the Black Blood. That's why they're so strong." He claims and GoldStar looks at Talon and Tempest with a look of shock and disbelief. "He's lying, right?" Inara asks, partially out of her weapon form. "Watch." Clown instructs and lunges at Talon. "Fuck it." Talon states and throws his hand in the path of the spike. "See?" Clown asks when the Black Blood spatters his spike. "No way!" Inara and GoldStar gasp. "You're a dumbass." Talon claims. "Huh? What do you. Gah!" Clown grunts when the Black Blood solidifies and becomes multiple spikes that rip several holes through him. "Die." Talon says before the Block Blood enters the Clown and becomes a giant spiked ball that rips it to shreads. "So you really do have the Black Blood." Inara claims when her and Tempest leave their weapon forms. "Yeah, it's true." Tempest says nervously. "Does Lord Kidd know?" GoldStar asks. "Yeah, so does Crona, Mrs. Maka, and Soul." I answer, then add, "It's yours." And push the floating red Kishin egg Soul over to them. "You sure? I mean you two killed him." Inara states. "There's two more of them and there's two more weapons." Talon explains with a titter. "Well when we get back to the hotel, I'd like to know how you got it." Inara claims with a very sharp, very toothy grin. "Uh, you have shark teeth." Tempest points out stupidly. "Yep, got daddy's teeth." Inara claims proudly. "Well, lets get back, and maybe Blair got some info." GoldStar says with a sigh. "Aw shit! Gotta get a fish." Tempest claims with a face-palm. "Come on, we'll meet you back at the hotel." Talon explains before him and Tempest walk out.


End file.
